


Invisible Stark

by Dezee_Mils



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Compromise, Engagement, Eventual Smut, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezee_Mils/pseuds/Dezee_Mils
Summary: Basically is a stupid thought I had because as twisted as he is, I adore Littlefinger. I wondered what would he have done if there was a Stark sister who did desire him. Would he still be creepy towards Sansa or would he settle for the one who wants him? The thought kinda developed into 7k words and I decided it would be a good idea to post it. Like it or don't, it doesn't really matter. I wrote it for me and am sharing it because I can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I know it says smut and underaged and trust me, it does give me the chills to even have to tag that. But in the Westeros, the legal age of majority is 16. I don't condone a 30 some year old digging a 16-year-old. But it is fiction. I doubt R.R. Martin is into rape, incest, or murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know it says smut and underaged and trust me, it does give me the chills to even have to tag that. But in the Westeros, the legal age of majority is 16. I don't condone a 30 some year old digging a 16-year-old. But it is fiction. I doubt R.R. Martin is into rape, incest, or murder.

A soft knock at my door made me have to rise for the day.

“Yes?” With my exclamation, Sansa quickly opened the door, already dressed for the day.

“Oh sweet sister, don’t you remember. Our lessons are earlier today. House Reed is riding up to visit. Father said they should be here by mid-afternoon. So he wanted us out of our lessons before they arrived so we could greet them.” She helped me out of bed and picked up the dress she had rested out the night before. She did that sometimes so we never wore the same color. Today she was in a light blue while she helped me into a darker green with very long sleeves.

“Father just returned from visiting the lesser Houses. Why are they now coming to visit us?”I once again thanked the Gods, and my mother, for gifting me this new nightdress. The back didn't dip below my shoulders, instead, it held tight to my collarbones.

“Perhaps an engagement proposal. Robb is closer to 17 and the Reed’s have a daughter almost 16.” I rolled my eyes at her. She always thought about marriages. About hers, about mine. About our brother’s even. 

“Or there is something else of importance. Like grain supplies for winter, or mountain men making their way into their swamps?” My sister was not very generous when she went about tightening my dress.

“WHo would dare want their smelly swamps. Mini, have you been sneaking extra sweets with Arya? Your dress isn’t fastening as it should.”

“If you meant to offend me, you did not. My chest has been aching as of late. I fear they might be growing larger than you-off!” She must have pulled it tight enough before tying it in a knot.

“You may look more womanly than I, but remember that I am older.” She went to braiding my hair back into one similar to her northern fashion.

“That’s just was Mother tells you silent your tantrums.” She pulled my hair at the insult. It’s a comfort at times. In the company of others, Sansa is taken keen on pleasing the people in her attention. But now, in my chambers, just us, she is playful, mannerless. I feel she’s more Sansa then Lady Stark right now. But whenever there is another soul besides ours in a room, she becomes this brainless bird, trying to perch on everyone's shoulders and sing them a tune.

“Or that’s what father tells you to stop your pouting. You sulk just about as much as that bastard.”

“Sansa, he’s our brother.”

“He may be our father’s son, but he may never be my brother. I don’t want to be late or Septa will give us extra work.” She finished tying back my hair and strode out of my room without another word. I did not want to argue with her further so I followed her out to the sitting room where we do our needlework.

“Are you going to stitch a scene today, Sansa?” I politely asked. I could still see she was not pleased with my defense of Jon Snow, but we were not alone anymore. She couldn’t dare break the image of perfect twin sisters.

“Minisa, perhaps you should stitch the Sigil of House Reed. Seeing as they are coming to visit. It could be a nice gift for when they arrive, your embroidery never took you very long to do.” Septa Mordane advised, handing a spool of dark green thread over. 

“What is their Sigil? Isn’t it a type of frightening  lizard.”

“A lizard-lion. It just looks like a wingless dragon. Covered in fireproof scales with a snout so long and covered in teeth so sharp, it could slice a man in half.”

“Arya, enough with your stories. Your sister needs to get to work. As should you.” The youngest lady stark let out a loud groan and slumped in her chair.

“I was only trying to help. We don’t have those beasts this far north.” The septa just glared at Arya to return to her work while I started to stitch this fearsome creature into thread.

Sansa, of course, tried to hold the conversation about the impromptu visit and them possible handlings of it. She couldn’t seem to get her mind off of marriage. She was so anxious about it. I wasn’t. How could I? Robb won’t need to marry for some time. Sansa and I still haven’t flowered, so we can’t marry yet. The others are far too young for such a thing. So why can’t Sansa just shut up!

“Septa Mordane, If I may finish this in the Godswood. I fear that we won’t have another day as beautiful as today.”

“Winter is coming.” all four of us jumped at the sound of the male voice and turned to see our father, Ned Stark. We all stood to greet him.

“Good Morning Father. Sansa and I said. Arya just groaned at us. He gave us a slight smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He always found something amusing about how different we were, but at the same time so alike. So when his smile betrayed him, I grew worried.

“May I speak to Minisa?”

“I was hoping to go to the Godswood, father. Perhaps we can walk together.” I stood and gathered my things and met my father out in the hall. Ned Stark is a strong, loyal, brooding man, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. While Catelyn is thoughtful, generous and very beautiful. People say that Robb is the perfect combination of the Tully/Stark blood. Though the rest say Mini is a closer match like you mixed the two parents in equal amounts and came up with this child. Unlike Arya who is fiercely Stark, or Sansa who is fiercely Tully. Mini takes her father’s silence in many ways. Right now it is not good.

“Father, what is it that you want to talk about.” We were strolling through the courtyard when I spoke again, his discomfort was deafening. 

“You are aware of House Reed coming to visit, correct?” I nodded silently. “I have known Howland for years. We fought beside each other. Further back, his house has helped secure the north for generations before that.” We stayed quiet again until we reached the Godswood. My palms were sweaty in my sleeves, I almost dropped my needles in the leaves.

“Howland saved my life.” He broke the silence again.” In all these years I have thought of ways to repay him for his actions. It wasn’t until my visit when I thought of how.” Then I did drop my needles, and my thread, and everything I was carrying.

“Father…”

“Mini, upon my visit, I met Howland’s children. His daughter Meera is Robb’s age. But she is fiercer than even Arya but kind. But his heir, and only son, Jojen. He’s your age. Smart boy could have been a maester if he had brothers. He’s not brutish. I saw him break up a fight between some of his young cousins and he was fair and just.”

“Papa, why not Sansa?”

“In all honesty, no one really knows who was born first between the two of you, a mistake on the MAester for not distinguishing you earlier. But I know you would be ready for marriage before your sister will be. I know you both are still young, but an engagement to one of the oldest and most loyal houses in the north means something.” He knelt down and retrieved my supplies.

“I’ll send your mother out here. I’m sure you’ll want to walk to her.” He handed me my things. “WOuld you like me to send for Sansa?”

“No, thank you, father. I wish to have time to process it before I see them.” Father looked to the sky.

“It's about midday, they should arrive within the hour. Walk with me to the east gate? I’m sure you’ll want to meet Jojen before the final decision is made.” I stopped and gawked at him.

“You mean…”

“It was the boy’s idea. He didn’t want you to feel like you had no choice.” Maybe, this won’t be such a bad thing after all.

 

\---

   Lady Cat was almost in a frenzy trying to get her younger three to stand still as the upcoming party approached.

   “Arya! Drop that stick! Rickon! Don’t hit your sister! Where in the world is Bran?”

“Oh! I can see their scary banner from up here!” The whole family swiveled to see young Bran scaled up the wall and holding onto mere summer vines.

   “Brandon get down here this instant.” She tried to yell, but he was too engrossed with the sight of the approaching house. No one could get him down. Everyone was yelling at him to come down. But no one was making any leeway. I couldn’t take the yelling so I looked for the path of vines that Bran went for. I took off my gloves and tested their strength When they held, I started to climb up to where my brother was.

   “Minisa! What are you doing up there now? I don’t need both of you to fall.” Mother screamed. I tried my best to ignore her as I reached Bran.

   “Little brother…”

   “Mini, why did you come up to get me? I was going to come down soon.”

   “No, you weren’t. You were going to wait until House Reed had arrived so Mother didn’t whack your ears. Now climb down. I can’t have you muck up this visit before they even arrive.”

   “Why do you suddenly care.”

   “Because Mother cares. Now climb down, Bran.” He whines but started to lower himself on the summer vines. When he was far enough away from me, I too started to descend. I was far too concerned with the creaking of the vines that barely supported Bran and I’s shared weight to notice the sound of horses approaching. I when I was far enough off the ground to just jump off, the vines finally snapped and I stumbled onto my feet and into someone.

   “Oh my goodness, I am so sorry” Both of us spoke at the same time. I was slightly pushed off of them and they got up first, offering their hand to me.

   “No, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have been standing too close.” His face was still very boyish, covered in a shaggy head of dirty blond hair that covered his eyes. I looked at him physically, but quickly took his hand and stood up. 

   Oh, my gods, I can't believe I knocked her over. She must think I’m such an ass now. She so beautiful. I really messed this one. There's no way to get her to agree now. Meera is going to kill

   “Jojen Reed, I assume?” I dropped his hand the moment I was standing. He looked at me oddly, moving the hair out of his face.

   “Minisa Stark, I assume?” I laughed as he repeated me. He went to go say something more, but I have pulled away very quickly.

   “Minisa, why did you go up after Bran!”

`    “Mother, I am okay. As is he. Now, we have guests.” Lady Stark wisened up and took her daughters word that she as in fact alright. The formalities were done, now having all the stark children lined up. Meera and Jojen were introduced to all 6 stark children, as was Howland who shared a hug with Ned.

   “Children, would you be so kind as to show our young guests to their room so they can rest before supper. Naturally, everyone besides Sansa and I went forward to our guests. Our siblings all backed away slowly as Sansa gravitated towards Meera. 

"Minisa, aren't you coming with us?" Sansa looked at me. Her arm was crooked with an uncomfortable Meera, who looked very uncomfortable in my sisters' arms.

"I would prefer to be more acquainted with my hero of today. Jojen, "Meera's eyes looked into mine, her discomfort lessening, "is that alright with you?" I looked over to the younger Reed, who had an expectant look as he nodded in agreement. My sister took off down the halls, quietly explaining the ways about the castle. I looked over to Jojen, who scanned the area where our parents were and offered his arm. I too looked over and saw my father give a nod as he went back to listening to whatever conversation he was apart of. I carefully took Jojen's arm and started to lead him down the hall Sansa had taken his sister. We stayed in polite silence as we

followed the steps of our sisters.

"You don't have to hide it, you know."

"Hide what?" The elbow where my arm lie tightened and he grabbed hold of my glove and pulled it off. I yanked my arm from him as soon as my hand felt the brisk air of Winterfell, and I nearly smacked him. But he waited then with his hand out with my glove. 

Instead of taking it from him, I grabbed his arm with my gloved hand and pulled him into a hallway I knew lead

back outside. He followed silently as I lead him to the Godswood. The ground is soft from a  recent rain and I know

Sansa would scold me about soiling my dress. But I did not care. I let go of Jojen and took several paces in front

of him and turned back around. I went to speak but he cut me off, the first impolite thing he's done thus far.

"I am a greenseer. I can view the past and present in my dreams. I had known you were going to fall from the wall. That is why I was there to catch you. Just as I know you cover your skin as much as possible for risk of flesh to flesh contact."

"That means nothing. Greenseers are from tales your wet nurse tells you." But I believed him. How could I not? I can tell someone's innermost thoughts through the simplest of touches. 

"I don't believe you." He says. Of course, he doesn't. He's probably seen it. "I've seen us form our friendship over what makes us different." He takes a few steps towards me and offers the glove again. I know not that is not what he is offering. He's offering proof of his truth.  I reached forward to take my glove, wrapping my gloved hand around his and removing his own glove to show his hand.

I looked into his eyes and reached forward with my bare hand. I held my breath as I felt his middle finger touch mine. But nothing happened right away. I then slide my entire palm into his and wrapped my fingers around his own. 

Still, nothing. 

Then suddenly everything. 

He poured in his discovery and every dream he's had and the completion into reality. He's shown me things that have happened in the past. Our father's fighting together, my aunt Lyanna. Dragonfire! This time it was not me who let go first, letting my hand go slack at my side He took his glove from my hand and pulled it back on. He then reached for my bare hand and brought it up to his cheek.

"I will never lie to you, Minisa." His words echoed what he spoke in his mind. " I do not want to marry you if that is not what you want. But if you do, By the old gods and the new, I will follow your every word. " I could feel the admiration radiating from his mind and heart. He is already so sure he could devote his life to mine.

"I've known you all my life, Minisa." That startled me. He laughed. "It can be 2 sided if the other person is aware of the connection." I pulled away and pushed his chest. 

"C'mon. Sansa will be wondering where I went off with you."

"Our parents are well aware. They're announcing it tonight if you accepted my proposal."

"I don't believe you have asked me yet." He laughed again and took my arm. 

"Let's make it a surprise?" 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's rather fasted paced. It gets choppier as it goes. I don't see the point in writing about things that are the same, like traveling to King's Landing or day to day things. Especially if they don't contribute to the story I'm trying to tell. Y'all know what happens in the show. I shouldn't have to tell you that. As I said before, this is just really from me, a sort of exercise.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally did take Jojen to his room, we had spoken silently as I crept a finger underneath the wrist of his glove. As he knew the layout of Winterfell, he instead took me to my room, kissing my hand as he walked back to his own to rest some before dinner.  The moment I sat at my vanity, Sansa had burst through my room, chattering about whatever conspired with her and Meera and I simply didn't care. Not after discovering I am not alone.

"Mini! Sister, what did you get off to with that Reed boy." So more people knew of their differences than just their parents.

"Nothing. We just talked. He wanted to see our Godswood."

"Minisa, you must be careful. Being alone with a boy." She was so cautious now. As if my ruining wouldn't make her the more valuable daughter by default.

"You must give me a little credit, Sansa. I had father's blessing to go off with Jojen." That caused her mild agitation. She was barely alone at all. Let alone with another person, much less a boy. We always had each other, a sibling, Old Nan or mother. The fact I was left alone with a strange boy, per request of father, was irking her. She didn't voice it. But it was true. After a few moments of silence, we fell into our normal repertoire of getting ready for dinner. It was a habit. I'd do her hair, she'll to mine. We help each other dress and talk about our day even though it was mostly spent in the company of each other. But today was different. Just as she was brushing my hair, Mother came in holding a dress.

"Good evening, girls. "

"Hello, mother." We reply. Sansa paid very little mind as she was focused on the intricacies of the tiny braids she was putting into my hair to notice mother lay the dress on the bed.

"Minisa, could you come here please?"Sansa stopped what she was doing and let me stand, her eyes following my every move. The skirt was a deep mossy green with long sleeves embroidered with soft yellow, that lay under a charcoal grey coat that fell loose around the green sleeves but laced up from my abdomen to my throat.

"Mother, what is this?" Sansa had asked. But I knew what it was to be. It would be the signal that I have accepted Jojen's proposal as I dress in their colors at a feast hosted by my family. Although I see the direwolves stitched gently into the wrists, this is not a gift. It's a promise. But mother says otherwise.

"It is for your sister, a gift from the House of Reed."

"That is not very polite, our name day is not for a few weeks." I love my sister, but she can be incredibly daft sometimes.

"It's not for our name day. It's something else. " Seeing the tension growing between us, Mother steps in.

"Sansa, go check on Arya. Make sure she's at least washed for tonight. I'll help Minisa dress."

"But, mother. I don't understand." Our mother gave her a single look before she bowed her head and left the room.

"I take it as you accepted the? Given your defense on the subject." Mother motioned for me to turn around so she can undo my current dress.

"I know you will say I will learn to love him." Mother chuckled. "I also know father wasn't supposed to be your husband. I can understand how your earlier feeling might have differed. I feel a kinship towards Jojen. We'll be happy. Once we are of age of course." Mother rose her hand to touch my cheek.

_ 'She is wise beyond her years. I am so proud of her.  _ ' I returned her smile and touched my hand to hers. She helped me dress into he gown the gifted me, trying not to tear up as she silently begins to hand over her daughter. 

Sansa is dressed and standing quietly with Arya when we emerge. Arya looked at my dress and frowned, running up to hug me. When I petted her hair, I could tell she knew. The four of us made our way to the great hall, Sansa pouting the whole way there. Both she and mother had to scold me as I chased Arya down the lantern-lit halls. 

The visit of a lowland family was nothing exciting for the people of Winterfell, but you couldn't tell by whom showed up to the feast. It was a squeeze to fit all of the Starks on the high table comfortably. But to add the Reeds to the mix was near suffocation. Luckily, I was placed by Jojen (for some mysterious reason) and we were close enough to hold a silent conversation without being noticed by anyone. Sansa was incredibly jealous I was paying attention to someone other than her. She was failing to make conversation with Meera Reed and as her designated companion since birth, I was neglecting her.

' _ Why don't you ever smile? All day and I have not once seen you smile. _ 'I turned my gaze to him and looked past to my father, who despite all the merriment, had a hard face on.

' _ Do not mistake my mask for what I feel. You know I am content.' _

_ 'Content, yes. But are you happy? _ ' I know I couldn't lie to him when his pinky touched mine. So I turned to snark.

_ 'I would be.'  _ I unwound my finger from his and leaned into his ear. "If you would properly ask me." I put back on my gloves and turned to my sister. 

"Sansa, would you like to dance?" Her mood shifted as she now held my attention. She took my hand and lead me from the table, grabbing her friend Jeyne Poole and we danced separately from the drunken hordes. 

"He's staring at you, Mini." Jeyne giggled as Sansa and I spun around her. Sure enough, I glanced back at the table and he was. He face was of admiration, he was barely paying attention to what my father had said to him. When he was about to repeat himself, he followed Jojen's gaze to me and his face softened. He gave Jojen a crisp clap on the shoulder and went to go find Rowland in the crowd.

The dinner went on for about an hour more. It was the middle of the week. People couldn't get too rowdy. After all, Winter is coming. 

Sansa, Jeyne and I all wandered back to Sansa's room to sleep. The night had taken a chilly turn and it was always warmer if we slept together. Per the norm, Sansa slept in the middle, with me towards the door and Jeyne towards the fireplace. I was always warmer than the others as my sleepwear covered more of my body. I slept atop the covers to avoid sharing my dreams with my sister. But tonight, I couldn't seem to sleep. I was tired yes. But perhaps the excitement of today's activities are preventing me from sleeping.

So I got up from the bed to search for something to eat. I regrettably hadn't eaten that much with one hand holding Jojen's all throughout the feast. It was easy to make it to the kitchens. Many people were still drunk and wanted to sleep it off before tomorrow's duties. It was easy to grab some bread that had hardened after the feast and a handful of berries for good measure. It was easy to leave the kitchens and walk back to my hallway 

It was not easy to sneak past my father. 

"You accepted?" He was quiet in the shadows. I left my room often at this hour. He must have known I'd return soon. 

"He has not asked." I popped some berries into my mouth and licked the juice off my gloves. 

"But you wore the dress they had brought you."

"Father, you said he would not marry unless I agreed. When he and I spoke this afternoon, I had implicated my own rule. He must ask me himself. It can not be assumed by anyone what is to be. It may be arranged, but we are not yet engaged.” It was known that Ned Stark loved his children and adored his daughters. But he especially adored me. I was a Stark, strong and silent. But I was also Tully. I could bend. But I would never break to the will of another. Not even my father’s.

He put a palm and my shoulder and squeezed. I didn’t need to read him to know he was proud. 

“Just don’t keep him waiting. He’s a good boy. But life might make him an inpatient man.” He left me standing with my bread and berries for the night. I finished my snake outside my room for fear of smearing juice on the bed sheets. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
The next day went as they usually do. We woke up, got ready as a gaggle, and attended breakfast in the hall with my family. Sansa seemed happier with me knowing that I spent the night in her room. Breakfast was hearty, yet quiet. I assume some were still nursing last nights drink.

The Reeds were present, as anyone would assume. Meera looked haggard and Jojen looked happy to be by me again. When my sister and I finished our meal, she left to go with Jeyne so she could find a change of dress from her festive one. This left me to work on my embroidery that was nearly abandoned yesterday. It was steady work, highly detailed with the scales and teeth mostly.  
“Is that for me?” He asked aloud. He had found me on a balcony overlooking the training grounds. My brothers were sparing together. Jon against Rheon and Robb against Bran, Robb letting Bran win.  
“No, it’s for my brother. He loves lion-lizards.”  
“The Bastard?” He asked. Which is normal. Most true born children don’t recognize their bastard sibling. But Jon is my brother. He loves and protects me just like Robb does.   
“He and Robb both treat me as older brothers should. Why should the other be revered and the other shunned? Especially over something, he can’t control.”Jojen reached over to touched my exposed wrist, it was difficult to sew with gloves.   
‘I didn’t mean to insult you. It’s just 3 of your 4 brothers are down there. Its poor of me to have not remembered their names.’ I looked at him while he held my wrist and raised my eyebrow.  
‘So?’ He chuckled.  
‘I’m not asking after I’ve made an ass of myself.’  
‘Good idea.’ He retracted his hand and offered his arm.  
“Care to join me on a walk?” He spoke clearly. I could see my sibling from the courtyard turn to look at us. I know why he was doing this. Theon was staring at me intently through with an odd look on his face. Jon hit his shoulder to get his attention back to their sparring.   
“How long is your family going to stay in Winterfell?” I asked. I had cut a slit in my gloves so I could slit my finger agistment Jojen’s wrist when we walked. I know it was conspicuous to have my hand out of my gloves, especially outside. ‘ _What are you trying to do?_ ’  
“The journey took many days itself. I think we are to stay at least the length of the Journey. So about a week or so. We cannot stay too long, not with the snows.” ‘ _Having a little fun.’_  
“Winter is coming.”  
“Ey, it is Miss Stark.” He walked me back into the godswood where we first had our discovery.   
It was interesting, the difference in how we communicated. We shared crystal clear memories of childhood events. Everything we have ever lived. It was the deepest connection to a human I have ever experienced. And I shared a womb with someone.  
We stayed in the godswood until the sun started to set. There was another festive dinner that followed, though not as rambunctious as the welcoming feast. Sansa was upset with me again as I paid her little attention. Jojen and I thought we should start conversing aloud, for sake of onlookers. Sansa is right about one thing, spending days in the woods with a boy you barely know is not what a high born lady should be doing. It wouldn’t be such a big deal if Jojen would just ask me. All the side eyes and whispers wouldn’t be so common.  
It's how we went about the next few days. We stopped going to the woods so often and made verbal conversation in front of people. While I find it difficult to already be in love with my would-be husband, I do respect him. He is incredibly clever, witty and, kind. His company is well kept and he forward about his opinions and wishes. All except asking me to marry him.  
“He hasn’t asked you yet, Mini? Aren’t they leaving tomorrow?” Arya was near shouting. She was struggling with her stitches and frustrated. The small talk between Sansa, Jeyne and I had irked her even more.  
“He’s a shy boy. Gods being good, men should ask for a lady’s hand once in their life. They usually don’t have very much practice about it.” I was nearly the competition of my lion lizard. Regardless if he asks me before he leaves, this is a gift for his kindness and understanding.  
“Don’t you want him to ask for your hand?”Jeyne had asked. Her stitching wasn’t much better than Arya’s, but she tried.  
“Of course she does. She’s already in love with him.”  
“Sansa! Speak with a kinder tone towards your sister!” Septa scolded my twin, making her flush red before muttering an apology.  
“I forgive you, Sansa. It’s alright, Septa. I have been ignoring my sister nearly the whole duration of house Reed’s visit. She has every right to be cross.”  
“That does not excuse her tone.” Sansa let out an annoyed breath before she went back to talking quietly with Jeyne.  
“Would you go to live with them? Down in the marshlands?” Arya asked me. She was so perceptive in her young age. More than Sansa most definitely. She knew what was expected and hated every second of it.  
“Perhaps. I could learn how to build crannogs and how to catch frogs. They’re different people, down in the neck. I would have to learn their ways of life.” Her face started to sink. “Only if I am betrothed to Jojen. Otherwise, there is no need.” Her face perked up a bit. Not much later we were excused for the day to prepare for the parting feast. Meaning, I had only a few hours before Jojen has to propose publicly.   
I had met him near the great hall, but quickly took his hand and dragged him down the halls and pushed him into a hidden archway.  
“I do not know how you are doing it, but you are hiding something from me.” He sighed.   
“What makes you think that.”  
“I’ve known you for less than a week and I can read your thoughts. You may be quiet and withdrawn, but you have a strong sense of self. You know who you are and what you are to be as a boy of 12 and it has nothing to do with your being a greenseer. The fact you have not yet asked me to be your lady wife after our experiences are astonishing as lesser men have proposed on much less. So what is it that you are withholding from me.”  
“You won’t enjoy what is to come.”  
“Tell me.”  
“I can’t.” ‘Not here.’ I nod and we start to walk to the Godswood. I refuse to make contact with him the whole way there. When we come to the small pond and sit upon the fallen log, he does not make eye contact.  
“The mockingbird sings dangerous, deadly tune, turning a wheel to ruin the lives of others. It will cause a Wolves to fall, a Lions to be caged and a Stags to be decimated. Most of all, it will lure a pup away with a pretty tune from the pack and into a nest of lies.” I stared at him for a solid moment before opening my mouth.  
“What in seven hells does that mean.” He took a heavy sigh and kept his eyes trained on the ground.  
“People are going to die. People who you care about. Our engagement plays a pinnacle role in the war to come. It will set off default reactions to ensure a better, brighter age can be ushered into Westeros within your lifetime.” He finally lifts his head to look me in the eye. They are mournful for a future that has yet to come. But it was the way he said things that brought more questions to my mind.  
“Jojen, you said our engagement, not our marriage. Also within my lifetime. Not yours?”  
“Default reactions, if one thing cannot happen then another must. If you are engaged at a time where engagement is mentioned again, you are not an option. If you are not in a certain place, then a certain fate cannot befall you.”  
“You’ve been perfectly clear with me until this moment. Why are you so cryptic, Jojen?”  
“Fine. If you become engaged to me, your brothers will die, your parents will die. Your house dishonored and destroyed. All the while you will survive because you will be so perfectly placed that you will not be victim to similar fates of your sisters. You will become invisible. You will shift the pieces for a greater good to come and save this forsaken continent from the creatures of the Great Night.”  
“You’re lying.”  
“Try me.” He held out his bare palm as a challenge.   
I was too arrogant in my certainty.   
Seeing my families future fates made me sick. Father’s beheading, mother and Robb’s throats being slit, Jon and Rickon being struck with arrows. Sansa and Arya beat and tormented. I pulled away just as a glint of silver filled my senses. I brought my hand to hold my hair as I emptied my breakfast on the leaves by my feet.  
“What is the point then? If I say yes, that happens. What if I refuse?”  
“Time claims all lives at some point. If not that then perhaps in Ice or Fire. War is coming either way. Best be at the forefront than part of the enemy.” I felt my eyes began to burn with the beginnings of tears.  
“But why us? Why my family?” I started to feel hysterical. This much information of the future was frying my nerves.  
“The Starks are an old and great House. But they’ve been involved with the game for quite some time. Nothing you do or say will change that. There's no turning back, only looking forward.”  
“Looking forward to the deaths of my family. What of me? You keep saying I am like the determinant in all of this, but what happens to me.” His sad smile made me want to cry even more.  
“You find happiness in the Mockingbird. As sordid as it is, you are safest in his blind spot. The closer you are, the safer. Everything else near him dies.”  
“What of you? I could easily have fallen in love with you.”  
“But you haven’t. You are no frivolous girl. You aren’t one to grow affections for the first boy to show you attention.”  
“So what now? I say yes and I wait idly for my family to die?”  
“No, you say yes and come to stay in Greywater Watch until the time in which you will join your sisters and father.”  
“I’d leave Winterfell?”Everything suddenly softened. I knew that more likely than not I would leave Winterfell for my wedding to either Jojen or another. I just never expected it to be so young. So young and away from my mother.  
“First steps of your journey. Not to worry. It won’t be made alone. There was a hunt this morning, wasn’t there?”  
“This is a really winded proposal, Jojen.” He smiled and stood, offering his hand to help me stand. When I reached for it, he pulled back. He raised a brow at me.  
“Now I’m getting to the point. Will you, however temporary, do me the honor of becoming my betrothed?” Slowly I lifted my hand to close around him and he pulled me to my feet.  
“Yes. If it is for the greater good.” He smiled and pulled me closer into a tight hug.   
“ _You are one of the strongest women in all of Westeros_.” He thought to me as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a little change in the timeline and they get the Direwolf pups a bit earlier than when they got them in the show. Oops.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, 2 updates in like 2 days. Wow. Don't get your hopes up. My updates are always sporadic and never constant.

When we left the godswood, Arya came running towards us with such a glowing smile.  
“Mini! Father found direwolf pups on their hunt today! There’s one for each of us!” She ran forward and took my free hand that wasn’t wrapped around Jojen’s arm. I tried to scold her for being so rude to a guest but she was so excited I couldn't bear to ruin it as Sansa might of.   
In the main courtyard there stood our brothers and Sansa all looking equally excited. Our father stood there with Theon holding to wiggling pile of fur. Everyone seemed to have an equally fluffy bundle in their arms, even little Rickon was on the ground cuddling with the muddy brown dog. Theon handed Arya the one in his arms.  
“As I have told your brothers, you will feed them yourselves and you will train them yourselves. If you neglect them and they die, you will bury them yourselves.” Father turned to me and placed the last pup into my arms. She was a silvery pup. Big silver eyes and soft fur of youth.   
“Now, what will you name them? Can’t make them come when called if they haven’t a name.”  
“Lady, because she is such a good girl.” Sansa held a sandy grey girl who laid quietly in her arms like a human infant.  
“Grey Wind.” Robb named his big grey pup. It was probably the oldest, which makes sense. So is Robb.  
“Nymeria. Like the dragon rider.” Arya was already on the ground playing with her smallish dark brown pup.  
“Shaggydog!” Rickon cheered as his licked his face.   
“Summer.” Bran named him, a larger pup with golden brown across its shoulders and hind legs.  
“Misty.” My silver pup perked her ears at my way. She’s a bit smaller than the others, not much bigger than a regular dog pup.  
“What about Jon’s pup?” Arya pointedly asked our brother who stood back. He had a pure white pup, smaller than even mine and quieter than Sansa’s. When the pup twisted in my brother’s arms, he revealed a striking set of red eyes. Oh, how I would have loved that one.  
“His name is Ghost.”  
“That runt won’t make it through the night.” Theon jokes. Jon brushed off the jest and left with his wintery pup.  
“Alright then, go on now and get them fed and settled. We have the departure feast for House Reed tonight. I won’t have those beasts interrupting. Minisa, may I have a word?” I looked up to him with a smile still on my face. His eyes widened. He must have expected me to dread the impending topic of conversation. The others dispersed with their pups wither in their arms or running fast on their heels.  
“Come, Mini.” I nodded and carried my pup. We did not speak until we reached his solar, where Lord Howland Reed stood at the door with his son. When we entered, I was offered my fathers seat as he stood behind me, leaving Lord Reed and Jojen sat in the seats across.  
“Jojen let me know the confirmation of your betrothal when we returned from the hunt. Congratulations, I cannot wait to welcome you into my house, Lady Minisa.” Misty squirmed in my lap, I tried to shush her.  
“She’s barely 13. But the promise remains. We will join our houses when they are of age.” He tightened his hand around my shoulder. Jojen looked into my eyes and smiled.  
“They’ll marry in three years, but I have one more reminder for you. Life in Greywater is much different life anywhere else in the seven kingdoms. Different than the north, Kings Landing or down in Sunspeare. I want your daughter to be well prepared for when she becomes Lady of the Greywater Watch.” My father stood quietly and considered.  
“Yes, but to be so far from home at a young age is-”  
“Boys are sent away to squire at a much younger age.”  
“Aye. But she is my daughter. We have the betrothal. I’ll speak with Lady Stark on her becoming your ward. Until then, Minisa, Jojen, why don’t you go feed that pup and we’ll have your answer by the feast.” We rose and left with my pup to head towards the kitchens.  
My parents had the answer before the feast as when I returned to my room to change, my mother was in there, nearly weeping. She told me on how she didn’t have very much advice on living in the swamps. But she had confidence   
that I’ll be safe and made sure I’d be a good girl.  
Arya came in next. She was so excited for me. I am about to set on an adventure into the bogs and swamps of the neck. I might encounter lizard lions, giant frogs or other scary beasts in which I need to fight off like a hero. She wanted me to write to her as often as possible. Even after I told her Greywater doesn’t have a maester, she was adamant that I find a way to tell her of my adventures.  
Sansa was last. Her face was torn between feeling angry or feeling hurt. She knew that Arya would have enough excitement for the two of them so she didn’t need to feel that for me. But she did feel angry that I was leaving her. I was her sister, her twin sister and I was leaving her to go live with frog eaters. She mixed that with hurt that I hadn’t even spoken to her on the matter or spoken to her very much the last few days overall made her feel like I was betraying her in some way. She didn’t tell me any of this. I felt it when she hugged me and pressed her wet cheek to mine. She gushed over my engagement and how lovely it will be to travel south finally. She never mentioned my destination and how it held very little prestige. But she did ask if she could have the dresses I leave behind and if she could help me pack.   
Just as I accepted her offer, Meera knocked at my door, asking if she could do the same. Sansa bristled at her processes as if Meera was to replace her. But I verbalized that Meera knew how it was to be a lady there, she was best to help me pack. It turns out I didn’t have very much that would serve me well there. Sewing supplies and a few nightgowns were all that was packed beside the riding gear that I would be dressed in tomorrow.   
“Don’t worry none. We’re about the same size. I could let you borrow things of mine until you have your own made. Dresses don’t work well at home.”  
Home. The way she already spoke of it as our home and not her home. She read the room easily and left when she felt her mistake. Sansa and I just played with each others hair and enjoyed our company silently until Robb came and got us for dinner.   
The whole affair was useless as all of Winterfell had already heard the news of my engagement. Jojen and I smiled and held hands throughout dinner but he made a point that I socialize with my siblings before my departure. So we all snuck away from dinner and headed out to the courtyard. To our surprise, there was a light snow coating the ground. We played hide and seek in the snow with our pups, seeing if our furry friends could help us find our siblings. Sansa nearly won a round after she got Lady to sit 20 feet away from where she was hiding. While I was hiding, I found Jon sulking in the stables and goaded him into playing. He won as the seeker as he tracked everyone's footprints and ignored their pets’.   
Near midnight, we were all damp and tired. Mother and Father stood where they always stood to watch us and become us in. Jon was able to carry Arya as Robb carried Bran and I managed Rickon. Mother took our baby brother from us and hurried us to bed, especially me. Sansa led me to change but returned to climb into my bed, knowing this might be the last time in a long time we were that close.  
When I woke up, Sansa and I were joined with Rickon sandwiched between us. With some movement, Arya curled in a ball behind Sansa and Bran was behind me. Robb was sprawled by our feet. I’m sure Jon would have been here if he wanted. We all were woken by our wolves and slowly dispersed to take care of themselves and their pups, with Robb helping Rickon a bit.  
Sansa helped me into my riding gear and braided my hair back for the journey. We repacked my trunk into a smaller one and left carried it out to the gate that we are departing from. Mother was trying not to tear up while holding the young one's hands. I gave all of them great big hugs and kisses on their cheeks and promise to send a raven once when I can. I held onto Sansa the longest, knowing that she’ll need it more than I will. Despite the look on my mother's face, I went to give Jon a great big hug too. I even gave Theon one as well as a punch in the stomach. Finally, I said goodbye to my father, he kissed my forehead and wished me safe travels.   
So with Jojen’s help, I climbed on top of my horse and started for Greywater Watch, all while wondering if this is the last time I’ll see anyone alive.

 


	5. chapter 5

To say the journey was hard was an understatement. As we ventured farther south, the air warmed and the ground softened into the mud beneath our horses' hooves. When we pasted Moat Cailin, then we continued on foot as the horses were more likely to die than make it to the Watch. The children of House Reed helped me in any way they could. Jojen helped me build my strength so I could pull my own boots out of great big mud puddles. Meera showed me how to waterproof my clothes by rubbing warm wax all over them and letting them harden. She assured me that they will soften as I moved, but even as we reached the Greywater Watch my jerkin was stiff as a board.  
The Crannogs amazed me the most. We pasted several as we made our way home, very small things. Each had a narrow boat floating somewhere nearby with a child or 2 trying to catch frogs or a Crone weaving netting under the lip of the circular roofs. There always seemed to be four or five within the vicinity of each other.  
“It’s easier when you work together. One family hunts while another weaves or watches children and another gather. But if there's too many, they scare off a game. Greywater is near the mouth of a freshwater river, so there is always enough fish and larger game around to keep everyone fed.” Lord Reed explained to me. He hadn’t spoken to me much until we got deeper into the bog. There he, and his children, came out of their shells more as they returned home.  
Misty had grown in the several weeks we have been traveling. She was now the size of a hunting dog but had none of the energy. I supposed it was from spending a good amount of time on a thin boat surrounded by water. But her coat thickened as it seemed to waterproof itself. Which came in handy as she rolled off the boat several times during our journey. Jojen thought it was hilarious that a direwolf was going to make the swamps home. I pushed him off the boat.   
When we reached Greywater, the Howland Reed offered me time to rest but did not take much himself. Instead, Jojen and Meera showed me their shared space of 2 bunks and a holey hammock.  
“We only sleep in here. So there is no need to keep it fancy.” Meera apologized as she climbed into her top bunk and used her thick mossy coat as a pillow.  
“I’ll fix the hammock for you unless you feel more comfortable laying flat.”He untied both ends of the hammock and prepared to leave.  
“Will your father really allow you and I to share a room?” He smiled and took my hand.  
“My sister is five feet away from us and there's no door.” A groan from Meera made us turn our gazes upward.  
“You’ll get your own when you're married. Or you’ll get creative. I’m sure Jojen has seen a few ways.” As his cheeks reddened as her innuendo, I question what she meant by seen.  
“Meera knows I am a seer. And no, she trusts me enough to not know specifics.”  
“Besides, it’s just 3 years. It would just sound wrong having a ‘Snow’ here in the Swamps.”  
“I’ve seen the life my brother Jon has to live. I wouldn’t want the child to have the same fate.” Jojen nodded and let go of my hand.  
“I’d get some rest. Tomorrow you’ll follow me around while I do my chores.” I slept like hell. The whole Crannog made weird, unfamiliar noises and I was irrationally scared of anything that made any noise anywhere. So when the light crept through the narrow, gauze covered window, I was wide away when Meera prodded me from above.  
“By the gods, did you get any rest?” She joked. Meera dressed in a jacket similar to the one she wore on the journey, although much lighter and breathable in the already humid air of the swamp. When I sat up, she laughed at the state of my hair.  
“I know you don’t want to hear it, but if you had shorter hair, it would be easier to manage.” She gestured to her curly, shoulder-length hair. I knew mine extended to my waist when brushed. Sansa and I would always help each other braid their hair in the mornings. I learned very quickly on the journey here that Meera would not be of the same assistance.  
After a day of just following Jojen around Greywater, I quickly knew Meera was right. Three times my single braid caught on a branch nearby. I kneeled on it twice when learning about poisonous plants. It nearly choked me when I fell into the water and it wrapped itself around my throat. When it grew dark and we all retreated near the fire for a simple supper of soup (I asked what kind, but I had a feeling it was a frog). When Jojen helped me take my hair down from the monstrous knot I forced it into, I almost hated myself when I started to cry.  
“I’m such a girl, crying over my hair.” Jojen stayed quiet as he carefully brushed the knots from my hair. It was oddly intimate, as it was usually a chore saved for my sister.  
“It’s your first day, you’ll figure out what works and what doesn’t work. The older women of the Marsh have rivers of hair tied up in great big vines. But I’ve been told when they were once indistinguishable from boys and men.” I assume his tactic was to make me laugh, as it did.   
“I'm not cutting all my hair off. I hold your sister at high regards. But I am not giving her the satisfaction of being right.”  
“That’s awfully spiteful of you.” He worked out most of the knots and was able to help me braid it back again. I removed the muck covered jerkin of my riding gear turn daily garb.  
“The waterproofing of my clothes did not hold.”  
“Of course it didn’t. You fell directly into the water before it could properly dry. I’ll find something for you to wear over what you have now. The linen itself to too thin. A thorn can easily cut you unknowingly, causing it to fester from the water or bugs or sicknesses you’ve never encountered. Same with your hands.” He reached out to take mine, which was marred ad red with scratches and blisters. He went to dig around in my trunk for something and came back with a spare nightgown. Before I could express my embarrassment he tore strips of fabric. He uncorked a murky bottle and poured it over the linen. After he rung out the access, he motioned for my arms and wrapped the damp strips from my elbow to my palms.  
“Clench your fists, is it too tight?” I shook my head. “Good. I know you are used to keeping your skin covered as much as possible. This way, it’s more effective and you are protected.”  
It did get easier. After the first day, first week, first month, things were easier. I fell into the steady groove of life with the crannogmen. I would rise with the sun alongside most of the people of the marsh. I would eat, train, hunt, gather. Every basket I made looked worse than a birds nest but it could hold its own weight. But my aim with a bow improved. Meera taught me how to defend myself with long spears to small daggers alike. Jojen taught me how to extract venom from the watersnakes or boil the poison off of certain frogs. He gave me small doses of the most common ones so I know their effects on my body and how to find the antidote.   
Howland was pleased with my integration. I spent the most time with his children, but rarely any with him. But when we managed to share a meal, he asked about my progress.  
“I see you managed to keep your hair long. Most girls your age finds it easier to cut it all off.” He pointedly gestured towards Meera, who playfully smirked  
“Perhaps it is my unmoving Stark stubbornness.” The scattered men around the larger crannog started to laugh at the different smaller fires.   
“I can attest to that. Ned is as unmoving as the mountains of the Vale.” More laughter through the groups of people. The noise quieted back down to its usual murmur. Howland went back to talking to his children. I must have been a little too distracted with a loose thread because the fire was knocked over into the dirt as a body knocked it over and fell to my feet.  
“I yield, Meera. Gods.” She had a dagger to her brother's face and was laughing at his defeat.  
“C’ mon on now, Jojen. She isn’t that much older than you.” Howland tried to encourage his son.  
“Perhaps I am just better.”  
“Or you caught him off guard.” I murmured. Jojen sat up and scoffed.  
“As if I am ever caught off guard.” He started at me. “What if you two fight?”  
“I beg your pardon?” Howland gestured to her daughter.  
“She’s been training you since we’ve returned. Surely, you have something to show for it.”  
“I have only done exercises. I do not think I can hold my own in a proper spar.” Jojen pressed the stick we’ve been poking at the fire into my hand and nodded forward to Meera coming down on me with a spear she must have grabbed. I brought the stick Jojen gave me up to block her blow, giving me enough time to move to a crouch. She tried to bring the spear down on my shoulder, but I ducked and drove it into her midsection, knocking the air from her lungs and making her fall to her feet.   
She was faster than me, as she rolled backward and got to her feet quickly.  
“That was sloppy, Minnie.” She jabbed the spear forward, forcing me to take steps backward until I met the wall of a building.   
“Now where are you going to go, up?” As if on cue, she went took a step back to make her jab and I jumped up, grabbing one of the rafters and pulled myself up enough os wing forward to kick her in her shoulder. When the spear dropped from her hand, I dropped down and rolled to grab it, posing to point at her neck in victory. Yet again, she was faster and kicked it out of my hands before standing with a kick to my stomach.  
“C’ mon Minnie.” Meera tried to bolster me, even though she has no desire to let up on me. When I stood, we each had no weapons, leaving me to wait for her attack again. She knew this and ended up driving me back to the wall to pin me there again. We made light work of her throwing hits and me blocking and or dodging them to the best of my ability. She was too close for me to jump again, leaving my midsection completely exposed.  
What I didn’t notice was my braid come down from being wrapped around my head. I didn’t see Meera eye it before she threw a hit that grazed my left ear. I had thought she missed, but in fact, she was wrapping my hair around her fist. I did notice when she wound her hand back and my head went with it, twisting me into a weird headlock was my hair was twisted tightly against my throat.  
“Do you yield?” Meera offered. I struggled against her hold, which just tightened my hair around my neck.  
“Cmon Minnie, don’t be stupid.” Then I did something really stupid. I reached for the sharpen dagger that I knew she kept tucked to her hip and slid it up along her fist, severing her hold on my hair and allowing me to spin out and press the blade against her neck.  
“I yield, Minisa. I Yield.” When I released her, steady applause echoed across the yard. I looked to Jojen and his father, the former bearing a wide smile across his face. Lord Howland Reed was peering at his son and his reaction, following his gaze to me and offered me a small smile.  
“What a fight, Minnie.” Meera turned to shake my hand in sportsmanship and I turned my attention to the chunk of auburn hair still stuck between her fingers. Instead of taking her hand, I brought mine up to run my fingers through my braid, feeling it stop unevenly among my shoulders. Jojen’s face finally fell. When my fingers weaved through the remainder of my hair to have more strands being pulled out.   
I stared at the hair now lying limply in my fingers. At the shortest, I could feel my hair brush my shoulders. At the longest, it dipped below my shoulder blades. I felt flickers of sadness, remembering moments of my mother brushing my hair from my face, Sansa braiding it for the day, Robb and Arya pulling it teasingly. I even thought of father messing up Sansa’s hard work, Jon asking you to share your hair soap, or Bran and Rickon pulling it with their chubby baby hands. I even thought of Theon trying to play with the ends in a flirty way, trying to irk me.   
But then I look to my left, Meera, still panting in the excretion of our spar, Lord Reed smiling fondly at my growth and Jojen, Jojen’s cheeks pink from grinning so proudly at me. I had wanted, for a moment, to miss my family in Winterfell. But I couldn't bring myself to let the tears fall. Because I wasn’t away from my family. I was with them here, In Greywater Watch. 


	6. Chapter 6

The raven had come at a surprise. First off, ravens rarely could find Greywater as the location is never the same. Secondly, when they did, it was from my family in the north, with our dark direwolf sigil. This raven carried two letters, one had the dark wax of Stark origin yet the mark was that of a crowned stag.   
King Robert Baratheon had slipped by the neck without any of my personal notice and traveled north to Winterfell. There he had asked my father to be his Hand of the king. Upon his agreement, he and my sisters started out south, where they would come to live. On their way back south, they would collect me from the Reeds and bring me along to the capital.  
The second was from Arya. She was the only one who ever tried to send a letter. But this one was far too somber. Since the King had requested father to be his hand, Bran had been pushed from a window and is in a coma. Jon has decided to join the Night's watch. And Sansa… Sansa was to marry Prince Joffrey when they came of age. She was angry and crying and smudged some of her messy handwriting. She didn’t want to leave, not with Bran the way he was, or with Jon going even farther from home. Sansa was an out-right bitch with me gone. Now she would have to suffer through the carriage ride with her and the stuffy queen and the snot-nosed Prince Tommen and air-headed princess Myrcella. At least until they collected me.   
The tone turned up when she talked about Nymeria and how much she’s grown and how she can sit when told and is almost bigger than Robb’s Greywind. She ended her ramblings positively as she looked forward to seeing how much work was left after living with the frogs.   
But I was leaving Greywater Watch. What Jojen had prophesied about to me was starting to fall into motion. My brothers are going to die. My mother and father too. The glimpses of my sisters' fate seemed no better than what the others were. And I will have to find the Mockingbird. Jojen was the only one to know why my mood had grown sullen. Or why I didn’t fight back when Meera tackled me into the water.   
“It will be alright.” He leaned into me and tried to comfort me. I was far too intent on staring at the small fire. The night was rather brisk and we sat rather close. But I didn’t lean into him. I just watched the flames.  
“Stop, Jojen.” I gave up and rested my head against his shoulder as I tried not to cry.  
“I’m not lying, you know. It will work out.” I tried to feel where our flesh met and I couldn't feel anything.   
“How can I hear you. And no, this isn’t a good distraction.” He hummed in amusement as he mentally shrugged.  
“We have such a strong bond that no longer needs touch to work. Perhaps you’ll reach that with the Mocking-” I pulled away from both physically and mentally away from him, not wanting to hear the end of the sentence. I didn’t dwell on the face we could speak without touching, more so that he thinks that our close bond will be replicated by a man I don’t know. I do love Jojen. He is the closest I’ve ever been to another person in my life, including Sansa. We’ve have absorbed bits of each other literally and figuratively. I have found myself, at times, dreaming of mundane things that would happen for the following few days. He has even found himself sharing minor thoughts with Meera, were they to have skin contact. She doesn't catch it of course, but he recognized the feeling.   
But all of his wisdom does not ease my nerves as I packed up what I brought here into the singular trunk and loaded it onto the boat. Misty, now the size of an adolescent wolf, looked just as sad as I felt upon leaving the bogs. Our travel party was small and traveled light, something I adapted in my year here. We were to wait alongside the King’s road for the actual king's party to come by and collect me.  
Collect me. Ha. Like a bounty or a whore. Jojen didn’t find amusement at the myself-targeted joke. The Stag sigils were spotted an hour ago and now we sat in our horses waiting for them to approach. The first layer of soldiers looked unkindly on the crannogmen, even when Lord Howland had shown them the letter from the King himself. But it was still half an hour before the vanguard came around and the carriages that held my family came.  
Arya was the first out of the vanguard and ran towards me. I unsaddled and ran just as quickly to reach her suffocation hug.  
“Minnie, Minnie. I missed you so much. Look how big Nymeria got!” She whistled for her pup to rush forward and greet my more obedient direwolf, who still sat near the flanks of my horse.   
“Misty, come. Great your sister!” She quickly broke from her statuesque position and ran to play with her littermate, who rejoiced to have some play.  
“Arya, how has the ride been so far? Are they that insufferable?” The face she pulled after my first question made me laugh. She was dirty and in pants, like how she always wanted to be. Her face was still round with childhood, her eyes wide and eager to play.  
“Where is she? I want to see her!” I heard Sansa before I saw her, and I instantly broke out into a run to hug her, much like Arya did. I didn’t mind when her cheek brushed mine when we hugged and I was rushed with all her feelings of excitement and the weird combination of happy/sad.  
“By the Gods, what did they do to your hair?” I laughed, as that would be the first thing Sansa comments on.  
“I have been well, thank you for asking. Even though I haven’t had a letter from you since our name day.” Her face grew slightly pink but hid it behind her gleaming smile.  
“Seriously Minisa, you look like a boy!” I laughed at her accusation.  
“My hair isn’t that short.”  
“Aye, but it’s not much longer than mine.” I looked behind Sansa and saw my father looking as emotional as he can be. He pulled me into an even tighter hug than Arya and pressed a kiss to my forehead.   
“Hello, father. “ He took a step back and looked me over with a slight smile.  
“You look strong. Lord Howland didn’t work you too hard?” I shook my head with a grin on my face.  
“No father. Lord Howland was perfectly clear on my duties as the Future Lady of Greywater Watch.” I say this with a sharp pang in my heart. Now, staring at his face, I am ambushed by the image of a sword slicing through his throat and his blood splattering the ground. But he doesn’t see me do so.  
“And what of Jojen?” Perfectly on cue, Jojen walks beside me and bows his head to his future liege lord.   
“Your daughter is a fast learner. She is like a natural born crannogman. Aside from her begrudgingly refusing to cut her hair.”  
“Why would she have to cut her hair?” Sansa rejoined the conversation, tightly grabbing my hand tightly.  
“A story perhaps for dinner? It is late enough in the day. We could make camp and see you off at first light.” My father watched Jojen with an odd sense of awe at the sight of this young man and his leadership skills.  
“We’ll have to discuss that with the King, of course.” Ned went to talk to Howland about something as he went to go find the Kings carriage. Sansa imminently demanded my attention.  
“We need to get you changed from the Queen. You look just like Arya.” She pulled a face as she looked at my pants and tunic.   
“I’m sure she would understand knowing my previous living situation and the fact I rode a horse, not in a carriage. What is she like, anyways”  
“The Queen is so beautiful and kind. Oh, you’ll love her. Oh!” Her already radiant smile widened somehow and she remembered something. “I’m going to be Queen someday!”  
“What?” She nodded.   
“I’m engaged to be wed to Prince Joffrey when we come of age. Oh, Minisa. He is so handsome and gallant, like the knights of our songs.” I wanted to correct her and say her songs.  
“That is amazing Sans. Or should I say, your my grace.” I did a deep bow towards her, earning a chuckle from Jojen.  
“Stop it, Minisa. I’m not the Queen. I wouldn’t be until after Joffrey and I are married and after his coronation. Which only happens after King Robert's death. The king is the same age as our father. Unless you wish our father an early grave, know I am not the queen, yet.” I froze slightly at her words, even when she took my hand to drag me to change, by my other hand found Jojen's.   
“Sansa.”  
“Oh, you’ve seen him every day for the last year. I miss you. I’m your sister.”  
“Family, Duty, Honor. I am to be his lady wife, Sansa.” She was beginning to look confused at my independent behavior. She had always acted like we were on and the same. After a year apart, she is starting to notice how much that is not true.   
“It is alright, Minisa. She is right. You’ll only be going south until one of your flowers and is ready to get married. Travel some before you are weighed down with the running of our household.” He was hiding something from me, and I didn’t like it. He was purposefully blocking my entrance into his mind and it was frankly pissing me off.  
“I’ll find you after supper for a spar. I want to get one more in before I go south.” He nodded in affirmation and leaned in to kiss my cheek, sending a subtle sorry in the contact. Sansa barely contained her squeal. But she at least waited until he let go of my hand before she started to drag me away.  
“Mini! That was so romantic! Oh, I hope I can attend your wedding. Will it be in the light of the 7 or for the old gods? Joffrey's and I will most likely be in the light of the 7, in the Sept of Lord Baelor in King's landing.” I barely listened to her rambling as she dragged me to a wagon and started wiping my face down and tried to clean up my hair. She tutted at the state of it, saying I lost some of the Tully red under all the mud and how much I looked like Arya or Robb. She was upset that all the dresses I brought with me had been repurposed and whined about having to give up one of her own.   
She complained even more as our similar slender frames no longer match. She was slightly taller than me now, but still willowy and slim. I had started to become shaped like a woman, my hips were softer and my chest a larger. Aside from that, I had more muscle in my arms then she, making any movement tight and uncomfortable. No matter how much she let out the laces, my arms were almost too large from the sleeves.  
“Maybe the queen would have a dress for you. Southern dresses are much more flowy and lovelier than ours.” I swallowed. Queen Cersei. In a moment of weakness Jojen had I tried to pillage his mind for the causes of my family's demise. Her face was one of the biggest repeat offenders.  
“We shouldn't bother her, Sansa.”  
“You’ll have to meet her eventually. She's to be my good mother. We also have the rest of the trip to Kings Landing with her.” I sighed and put my riding cloak on over the dress. We had to leave the ties undone less we wanted me to ever take it off without ruining the dress. Between keeping the front of the cloak closed over my chest to hold the skirt high enough not to trip on it, I was nearly relieved when we reached Queen Cersei's tent.   
“Your grace? May I introduce my sister, Minisa. Minisa, this is Queen Cersei, Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella.” The golden lion had a red dressing gown over her shoulders and a glass of wine in her hand. A young girl with golden curls sat next to her with a smaller boy curled in her lap.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, your grace, my lord and lady.” I did the best bow I could in my current dress, and I felt the Queen's distaste in my attire.  
“Likewise, child. May I ask, what you are wearing?” Sansa started to blush now at my appearance.  
“Your grace, even though we are twins, we no longer fit each other's clothes.” The queen looked curiously between us.  
“Yes, your grace. In our separation, my physical had changed to fit my rigorous lifestyle. As well as start to turn into one of a woman. What Sansa had brought me here to ask is, as a woman is closer to my measurements, if you had something spare you wouldn’t mind me using until we reach the capital. I would be comfortable in the clothes I bought from Greywater Watch, but I’m afraid it is not fit enough to be in the presence of yourself. With that, I formally apologize for my appearance. Greywater Watch is not an easy place to live, and has no place for pretty dresses.” She gave me a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and she told her smaller children to go off outside.   
“Well, let us see what I have packed. I remember my body changing. Oh, it seems like ages ago. Surely you haven't... “ She replicated a sense of warmth that Sansa eat up as the Queen waved us deeper into her tent.   
“I haven’t flowered yet if that's what you mean.” She nodded and took that answer. I didn’t make many attempts to engage in conversation, letting Sansa dominate it. I was pulling on a dark dress of Cersei's when a loud voice thundered into the tent.  
“Cersei! Do you have that new Stark girl with you?” King Robert scanned the space and saw me in my shift, holding the rest of the dress to my chest. I gave him a harsh look before I bowed my head.  
“Robert! Get out. The girl is half naked.” Cersei came to me and wrapped a dressing gown around my shoulders, grabbing one to turn me away from her husband. For the first time, I saw into the Queen's mind as she berated her husband.  
I felt her seething anger at his gaze, one she had associated with his whores. I am forced to see their wedding night, and the name Lyanna whispered instead of her own. Beneath that, she had such a rage towards everything in her life, save for her children, and her brother/lover Jamie.  
“Ah, I’ll be outside. Hurry up, it's treasonous to keep a king waiting. “ With that said, he threw me a wink before walking back out of the tent. I had to step away from Cersei, her flare of anger nearly burned my skin. As I pulled up the rest of the dress, I look towards Sansa, who looked positively scandalized.   
“Sans, relax. It’s not the first time someone has walked in on me changing. I slept in a shared dormitory with Jojen and his sister. Jojen knew better to knock since living with his sister, but Meera had to learn to as well.”I patiently turned to the Queen, whose forced smile seemed even sharper than before.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's rather fasted paced. It gets choppier as it goes. I don't see the point in writing about things that are the same, like traveling to King's Landing or day to day things. Especially if they don't contribute to the story I'm trying to tell. Y'all know what happens in the show. I shouldn't have to tell you that. As I said before, this is just really from me, a sort of exercise.


End file.
